In many processor applications, security of information is an important feature. For example, a processor can be used in a server in an Infrastructure As A Service (IAAS) environment, wherein the processor executes one or more virtual machines (VMs) and executes a hypervisor to partition the server hardware among the VMs and to isolate the VMs from each other. Different VMs may be executed on behalf of different customers, so it is desirable that the information (instructions and data) employed by each VM be protected from access by other VMs and by the hypervisor. However, flaws (e.g., bugs) in the hypervisor can cause the hypervisor itself to be vulnerable to exploitation, allowing the hypervisor or a VM to access the information of another VM.